Meeting Aunt May
by amintinat
Summary: Aunt May just wants to make sure Peter's being looked after properly.


May Parker liked to think this was an acceptable compromise.

She wasn't blind, she wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what her nephew was getting up to every night: swinging around the streets of New York and saving lives (dressed in a very brightly-coloured, form-fitting slip of spandex which, she had to admit, made her a little embarrassed). And she worried. Constantly. Because every time she watched him walk out that front door could be the last time she would ever see him and it scared her in a way only a mother could fear for her child.

But she would never ask him to stop, he had his own reasons for doing what he did and she was so _proud_ of him that sometimes she could scarcely _breathe_.

Which is why she found herself sat on an expensive looking sofa in the penthouse of Stark tower, with a cup of tea (made by a darling scientist called Dr Banner, whom she was almost positive Peter had mentioned before) opposite Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Steve Rogers aka Captain America, bright and early on a Wednesday morning (when Peter would be safely in school, with that lovely girlfriend of his Gwen Stacey). She took a sip of tea (perfectly brewed) and noticed the way Mr Stark was clutching at his mug, hands covered in grease, dark circles under his eyes (such a shame, she'd had _no idea_ that Mr Stark struggled so much in the mornings).

"Miss Parker-" Captain Rogers began.

"Ms, please." She very carefully took another sip of tea and did not think of her late husband, God rest his soul. She needed to be in control here, for Peter's sake.

The Captain blushed charmingly and visibly straightened his spine (she ignored the way Tony rolled his eyes. At least one of them had manners). "My apologies, Ms Parker."

"That's quite alright, Captain."

The Captain and Mr Stark exchanged glances and the smaller man gave a little sigh before speaking. "Pardon my bluntness," there was definitely an undertone of sarcasm there, "but was there something you wanted? Or did you just want to take advantage of the view?"

"_Tony_," Steve hissed, face going scarlet, but Tony merely rolled his eyes and waved the super-soldier off.

May bit back another grin (what an odd pair) and schooled her features into despair. She very nearly burst with glee at the way their eyes widened comically, Mr Stark's fingers spasmed and began tapping an erratic rhythm on his mug whilst Captain Rogers clasped his hands tightly in his lap. "I'm so sorry to barge in on you both like this," she gave a dainty sniff (they shuddered in response), "but I wanted to talk to you about - to – to ask you about my nephew, Peter."

They both paled a little and pulled themselves together. They had expected this, obviously, just as soon as she'd arrived at the tower and (purely out of chance, of course) bumped into the lovely young CEO of Stark Industries, Virginia Potts, who had called upstairs and organised this meeting for her. She had seen this coming though (and it was very nice to know that they were already feeling at least a little protective of Peter) and did not once stumble in her little façade.

"My new intern?" Mr Stark said, very carefully (she approved).

May gave him a strained smile and let her eyes shine over with tears. Mr Stark shifted ever so slightly towards Steve.

"Yes," she replied, pausing for a second. Captain Rogers clutched carefully at his knees (honestly, this was easier than she was expecting. How cute). "We have this, this-" an abortive flick of the wrist, "_understanding_, you see." (They didn't see. She'd have to spell it out for them) "about his-" she leaned forward conspiratorially and had to force down a smirk when they followed suit, "_night-time activities_," she whispered.

She sat back and took a few sips of her tea as they exchanged looks again, sitting up straighter and adopting blank masks. "I'm sorry, Miss- _Ms_ Parker. I'm afraid once Peter leaves the tower I've no idea what it is that he gets up to." Mr Stark smiled again, quickly and forcefully.

She let out a breathless laugh and wiped at her eyes with graceful fingers. Captain Rogers twitched in his seat and asked "Ms Parker, would you like a tissue?" (She'd be sure to ask Peter to bring the good Captain over for dinner some time. He would make such wonderful company.)

"No, thank you," she said. "I'm grateful to you both for trying to protect him," she ducked her head and gave them each a little smile, "but there's only so many times I can let my laundry be dyed red and blue before I decide to investigate."

The Captain bit his lip, trying (and failing) to hide the broad grin that threatened his face poker-face, whilst Mr Stark covered his face with his free hand and let out a long-suffering sigh (Peter must be coming here more than she'd realised). She took a long sip of her tea as she let them ponder where to go from here.

"Right," said Steve eventually, "I can understand how that might lead to some, uh... suspicions." He and May ignored Mr Stark when he began mumbling darkly under his breath, gulping down at least half his mug.

She allowed herself a small chuckle with Steve at Peter's expense, "Yes, well. He's never been very good at lying to me. I'm very aware that the library closes before 1 am, however much he argues it." She smiled brightly with the Captain and was very aware of the teeth now visible below Mr Stark's hands. (A connection; that was all she'd needed) May dimmed her smile slightly as Tony's face began to emerge and the two responded in kind. "This is why I need your help," she leant forwards to put her cup on the table between them. "What he does, as you well know, is very dangerous." They glanced at each other again (she might have to have Mr Stark over as well, they seemed very close. It would probably make Steve feel more comfortable).

"Ma'am-"

Tony cut him off, "We can't convince Peter to stop. He does this for his own reasons and we have to respect that." (She'd definitely have him over, then.)

She widened her eyes and lifted a hand towards her mouth. "Oh! No, no, Mr Stark! Of course I wouldn't ask you to do that!" They visibly relaxed. "No, I was wondering..." She paused and sighed. "It worries me, you see? And this understanding we have... he won't talk to me about it and I won't ask. He's not ready yet, I suppose." Steve nodded in understanding. "I was just hoping... Would you..." She placed a hand over her heart. "Would you mind calling me? Just every now and then, to let me know how he's doing. If there's anything I can do, anything he needs from me." There were real tears now. She remembered how he looked when he walked in the door, weeks after her Ben had passed, after that - that lizard thing had been rampaging all over the city. She wiped at her eyes quickly, tried not to sniff too loudly. "I just want to help him, however I can."

There was silence in the room as the two Avengers pondered her request and May took the time to collect her thoughts. It wouldn't do her any good to lose her control now; she almost had what she wanted.

"We... wouldn't want to harm his trust in us," Captain Rogers began and her stomach flipped with anxiety, "but I think that sounds like something we could do." He glanced once more at Mr Stark who rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Sounds reasonable, I guess."

May allowed the bright grin to take her face as she regarded the two men in front of her. "Thank you," she breathed, "it's a relief to know that men like you are keeping an eye on him." The Captain blushed to the tips of his ears and she could have sworn she saw a light dusting of red on the billionaires' cheeks as he stared at the wall behind her.

"It's no trouble, ma'am," Steve said earnestly, "Peter is -" he paused, "well. You've done a fantastic job raising him."

"Oh," she replied, "that's so sweet of you, Captain." She swallowed the last of her tea and gave him another smile. Together, they valiantly ignored dramatic sighs coming from Mr Stark.

"Is there anything else?" Tony asked, gulping down the rest of his coffee.

May check the time and said "No, no, that was all. I'm afraid I'm going to have to be very rude and leave now, actually. Mr Murdock is going to be getting his coffee from the Starbuck's near his offices soon. I'll need to rush if I want to catch him."

She noticed Tony staring at her, eyes wide. "Mr Murdock?" he asked.

She gave him a wicked grin and stood. "Of course, Mr Stark. Luckily for me, he's very good at keeping to routines." She winked and picked up her coat, walking over to the elevator, Steve scrambling to help her. "I hope you both have a nice day. I'll be expecting a call early next week, is that alright?"

"Ah, uhm, yes?" Steve suggested.

"Excellent. I'll see you soon then. JARVIS? Would you mind taking me to the reception area?"

_Of course, Ms Parker_

"Thank you," she said, giving the boys one last smile as the doors slid closed.

Steve and Tony stared at each other for a moment.

"I think we've just been had," stated Tony. Steve hummed slightly in response and Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Are you alright there, Cap? You look like you're gonna swoon."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," Steve and Tony looked up from their pancakes to see Peter's head peering into the kitchen area, bright with mischief.

"Peter," Steve said, slowly, "something wrong?"

"Not with me," he shot them a wicked grin, disturbingly reminiscent of the one his Aunt had given them not two days earlier, and stepped into the room. "But my Aunt wants you both to come for dinner Thursday night. She'll be expecting you at 6. And wear suits. But don't make it obvious that Captain America and Iron Man are coming to my house, yeah? She likes Carnations, if you want to bring her flowers. And caramel, if you want to bring her chocolate." He took a moment to laugh quietly as they stared at him. "I'll let Pepper know. Cross your fingers that it won't be meatloaf. Me and Johnny are going over to see the guys at Westchester if you need me. See you later!" And he was gone.

Steve took a deep breath. "I have never been more terrified in my life," he said.

"Can we go buy some new suits? I think I'm gonna need a new suit for this. And new shoes. And a matching watch. Probably a lot of alcohol."

Steve glared. "You are not getting drunk for that dinner, Tony."

"Can I get drunk now?"

"Finish your pancakes and we'll go shopping."


End file.
